Moving On
by pottergeek100
Summary: My version of the reasons behind Dean dating Ginny, as I think that he would have seen past her lies about being 'over' Harry. WARNING: Unrequited Seamus/Dean meaning mentions of boy/boy. Don't like, don't read. I wish there was an unrequited love genre.


_**AN: Ok so basically I am feeling incredibly stressed and frustrated (pressure is being piled on by teachers due to exams) at the moment and due to the fact that in the Ready... Set... Write challenge I was given Dean I will be taking it out on him. Sorry Dean! So this is going to be a fic on why Dean got together with Ginny because I think he can do better (better = Seamus). So enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: Bisexual Dean and unrequited Seamus/Dean. Close-minded homophobes leave now, as Dumbledore deems you unworthy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Although it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter, but if somebody were to give it to me then I wouldn't complain...**_

Dean smiled hollowly at his best friend as Seamus congratulated him on getting a date with Ginny Weasley, who despite being related to Ron was "totally smoking". If he had known the truth then Dean didn't think that they Seamus would be so happy. Actually if Seamus had known the truth then he doubted if his best friend would be talking to him at all.

The truth was that Dean was bisexual, and had known it since he was fourteen, but nobody knew besides his parents. They were okay with it as they were pretty open-minded after the whole "your son is a wizard" thing, but he didn't feel comfortable telling anybody else about his sexuality. For one thing he was unsure as to how the wizarding world viewed homosexuals and bisexuals, and asking anybody would be as good as telling them.

Usually he would have had told Seamus, as they were best friends and had told each other everything in the past, but there was just one problem with telling him this particular secret. Seamus was the reason that he knew he was bi. Yes he, Dean Thomas, was just another victim of the cliché of falling for their best friend. The worst part of it was that he knew that Seamus was completely straight, and he wasn't so arrogant that he believed that he could change that. So he remained silent.

He had realized his feelings for Seamus at the Yule ball that had been held over the holidays and he along with everybody else had stayed at Hogwarts for the event. Dean had known that he had been acting weird all week and couldn't work out why, until Seamus had walked into the Great Hall shortly after him. The Irishman had looked stunning un his dress robes that he wore with such confidence, as he'd never been one to let what others thought get to him. He hadn't even thought about the fact that his date had wanted his attention; in fact she had to practically yell at him so that Dean would notice him.

However the attraction he felt towards Seamus had been swept away as the dark-skinned boy noticed Seamus' own date standing next to him in what was admittedly a beautiful gown. Instead it was replaced by loathing towards Lavender, he had been jealous, although he didn't realize that until the ball had finished. As he had lain on his bed that night working out his feelings towards his best friend, he had known that it was hopeless; the flirty Irishman hadn't stopped staring at the assortment of girls except to roll his eyes at the Romione fight. Seriously who hadn't seen that coming?

Whenever Seamus had talked about trying to get a date with Lavender or the Patil sisters, Dean had smiled and went along with whatever the flirty Irishman's latest plan was, because Dean was his best friend and that was his job. It didn't make him happy, in fact most of the time it nearly broke his heart to help him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He valued his friendship with Seamus too much to risk it over a hopeless crush.

So instead he had remained single for two years, still hopelessly infatuated with Seamus, and unwilling to lead anybody else on when he couldn't return their feelings. That was until Ginny Weasley asked him out to Hogsmead. To be honest he wasn't that fond of her to begin with, and felt a bit weird going out with her as she was one of his room mates' little sister, but she it was safer for him to be with her. She wouldn't get hurt.

Everybody knew that she was not over her crush on Harry, and was just dating guys to make him jealous, well besides Harry and Ron that is. So Dean knew that while she might like him as a friend and think he was attractive, Ginny was just using him, so she wouldn't be hurt by the fact that he didn't really feel anything for her. Yes, she was very attractive, but she just wasn't Seamus and never would be.

The only reason he had agreed to go out with her was that he was tired of being alone. Even if he didn't feel anything for her, Dean knew that he needed to get over his crush on Seamus if he wanted to be happy. At this point he had no idea whether he wanted to try dating a boy or a girl after this, Dean just knew he had to move on, for his own sake and for the sake of his friendship. While Seamus might not be the smartest academically, the Irishman was extremely observant and it wouldn't be long before he picked up on his crush. Dean was actually surprised that he hadn't already worked it out.

So he kept smiling and laughing with Seamus, acting as if he couldn't be happier to be dating Ginny because as far as Seamus knew, as far as he would ever know, there was no reason for him not to be. Despite the fact that he still cared deeply for his best friend, and probably would for a very long time, he was beginning to believe that things would get better. That one day, probably after Voldemort was gone, he could be happy and that he could find somebody new to care for, and this time they would care for him to.

_**AN: Aww, poor Dean... I was not very kind to him in this, even more so than my usual cruelty to the characters, but this was the first story that came to my head when I thought of Dean! That probably says something about me... Oh well I hope you enjoyed it at least! That's all I've got to say for now so...**_

_**Peace, Love and Chocolate Frogs.**_

_**Pottergeek100.**_


End file.
